meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Better Off Fast
While listening to his radio, Runner happily begins baking bread in his oven. Elsewhere, Sanna is laughing and frolicking through a flowery meadow. She begins falling, however, as we see that the flowers she was running through extend over the edge of a high cliff. Runner's super hearing picks up Sanna's screams, and he runs off to rescue her. As Runner runs under the cliff to catch the falling Sanna, he accidentally (and unknowingly) breaks Sanna's back. Runner stops after hearing something else and runs away. (If only he could fly btw, sorry for commenting right, sorry for commenting rlly XD!) Several seagulls and a baby seal lie covered in oil, where a nearby tanker has begun leaking after running into some rocks. Runner runs at an increased speed towards the accident, forcing Sanna' eyes to detach from their sockets. After considering for a few seconds, Runner fixes the hole in the ship by using his laser eyes to weld the hole shut. Runner hears another yell. Feeling annoyed, he runs out to investigate. After he runs away the heat from part of the ship he welded shut ignites the oil, burning all of the oil-covered animals to death. Meanwhile, Dogert starts yelling for help while pointing upwards toward the sky. We find that he's pointing to a meteorite that is headed straight for Earth. Runner runs past Dogert and prepares to attack the meteorite head on. (Rlly, runs past and he can fly? I was really out of ideas in this part uh... Uh yeah out of, sorry if i comment again...) As Runner high jumps upwards, the skin on Sanna' face begins to peel back, exposing the nerves of her face. Runner hits, and destroys, the meteorite. Dogert smiles at the glow of the destroyed meteorite and cheers Runner upon landing safely in Earth. Runner places Sanna down next to Dogert and pats her on the head, unaware the she has died from the ordeal. Dogert waves goodbye and thanks Runner as he runs away, but Dogert is soon killed by one of the many small meteorites that have formed due to the destruction of the large meteorite. Runner returns home, only to find that his bread is burnt, having been in the oven too long. He gasps and then faces up at the ceiling, screaming in grief and despair over the loss of his bread and runs out of his Cave Fortress in anger and jumps up into outer space. He begins running around Earth many times in the opposite direction that Earth is rotating. This makes the Earth rotate backwards, causing time to go reverse to before the meteorite approached Earth, before the animals were burned by the flaming oil, and before Sanna fell off the cliff. Runner lands safely and runs back to his fortress and opens and closes his oven door to see that he has just put his bread into the oven. Again, he hears Sanna screaming. This time he thinks for a second and decides to turn up the volume on his radio, pretending he doesn't hear Sanna's distress. Moral: "Time heals all wounds!" (Note: Omg i comment very much do i? XD Well when Runner flies back... Uh flies into space he super jump i guess and lands safely on earth when returning, he could however stay on earth but run everywhere heh heh well everywhere like crazy, and Sanna is saved however by him the somewhat someway second time but is epic fail bu Runner, and Dogert is nice as Toothy here eh? Good Dogert is good at it always, and i tried my best, gosh now i can even stop comment...) Category:Blog posts